legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Johnson
"No Problem!" - Julian Johnson Personality Julian is a cool, laid back leader that watches over the team, he also is one the leaders of the team. Having bern trained by wally west, julian rivals Cameron in speed and also has the same morals as everyone else in the group. Abilities 'Splinter' Julian is often depicted with a wooden sword, but it is used for more than just an aide to walking. He is a master of ninjutsu and skilled in multiple areas of weaponry. However, his primary abilities lie in psychic activity. Often, Julian has waged mental battles with Foot Mystics or some other similar threat. He is such a master of the arts, he has gained the ability to float while meditating. 'Wally West' Julian’s super ability is his super speed which he gets from tapping into the Speed Force. Julian has been shown to move at speeds faster than that of light, and he has been shown that when the situation is needed, he can run fast enough to enter the speed force itself. Julian is one of the fastest being on earth and one of the fastest being in the universe. Due to the Speed Force when Julian is running at these speeds, he does not effect the environment around him. Also Julian is not effected by friction when he is running. Julian can also steal and borrow speed from other objects, other people, and, in some cases, speedsters. Julian discovered if he concentrated he could use the Speed Force to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. Julian can also create vortex’s of wind by running around in a circle or moving his arms at high speeds in a circle. He possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. Because of his speed, Julian can also perform high speed attacks, sometimes punching an opponent several times in less than a second. Superhuman MetabolismJulian also has hyper-accelerated metabolism which lets him heal faster than normal humans although it wound may not heal correctly. The Speed Force also grants Julian all the energy he needs to survive in environments as harsh as space. Molecular ControlHe has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Julian can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, he is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible to the human eye. Julian's body is surrounded by what he calls his "Speed Force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It also protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy and inertia. He possesses a level of superhuman resistance to injury which at times does extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. Julian possesses the ability to accelerate his perceptions. He has at times saved civilians from high falls, from lightning bolts, and other dangers. The velocity of his senses can allow him to view his surrounding as if they are moving far slower than they actually are. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. Julian is also extremely clever and often uses his intellect in a fight.